SapphireCoyote
Player:SapphireCoyote Status: Peaceful A Blue furred Sapphire Winged coyote In 8bitmmo, He is one tbhat ussually is very generous and loves to socialize.As a participant in the 8Bitmmoian war of 2012, He now runs the town of Coyoterion, A quaint place with a 25 room Skycastle. He is ussually seen out roaming the wild mauling cats. 1-1. Entering the world I Started as a nobody in the wide world of 8bitmmo, I Saw things and explored for a while, then i heard Sunare talk about "Mayor", I was curious, I asked her, and she said "i am the mayor of a town..." I was stupified, No one would take me in. I was desperate, i tryed to build my own home and failed miserably, I was about to give up and stop altogether, Thats when it happened... 1-2. You are odd... There i saw them, Having fun together, They were Aster11345, And MDJ101. the first thing i said was, "may i join you?" Mind you that i am a coyote, They still said yes. We were planning a base for the three of us, For about 7 days i carried out the gold fetching duties needed to fortify our unofficial town. Back then i Rarely talked, thats when aster said, "You are odd XD" Aster, Mdj, And i All had fun building the Base and then Mdj Had Exciting news. 1-3. Whats a Townstone? MDJ was making us gather a lot more gold than usual, I was suspicious but i kept it to myself. Aster was Excited for no apparent reason, when i asked him he said it was nothing. For about 20 Long cruel Days I broke my back gathering gold hoping for somthing nice, And finnaly he said, Gentalmen, We have reached 4000 gold, And we can now get a townstone! I asked "Whats a Townstone? He replied, " It is an item we use to make a town!" Then he said "now lets go see kjh!" thats when i met KJH. 1-4. Woah! We met up with Kjh in a Huge town. He was Beyond Rich, When MDJ got that townstone, We were like Kids Meeting Santa, For a moment i felt acommplished All thos pilled lawyer Cat bodies, All from MY ACHIEVEMENT! Then thats when we went to our base And Then magic hit me like a brick, That white stone hit the ground and shook me, Thats when i knew we had a town. He Called it, Techria and what a magical expirience it was for me. until we had visitors. 1-5. Idiots There were other people! i was excited! Then i learned that 8bitmmo had a dark Wretched side. i met nateybean, He was so nice but then when we wouldnt give him any gold he would Rage and kill us over and over, until we killed him over and over again, after a week he finnaly stopped and went on to live with us for that short period. 1-6. Spelunking! i was very curious about my surroundings, i went to go find out more about my surroundings, Ussually i was accompanied by aster, but this time i was not, I found a town, Oddly enough it was abandoned, in fact i killed about 400 cats on that trip. It was very cloudy and rainy and i was soaked, Aster greeted me with a cup o joe, thus this started my record of cats killed! 1-7. Conflictions Aster and MDJ were having one of those days again, but it was worse than usual, Usually they wouldnt fight so badly, Its was about Officailship, And how aster was unnofficialed by MDJ for trolling a house for its blocks. They were Cursing like They were fierce rivals who wanted to kill eachother. It ended up in aster getting kicked out of techria. I was sad for aster but what happens, Happens... 1-8. Yay!!! Aster was looking hopless, and we kept in touch over those 3 days he was kicked out of town, But then MDJ forgave him and Aster rejoined us with official status! As well we Also had an inn we moved from our old base. we finnaly moved it after a while and then Renamed it the Master Tech inn! Its was a nice addition to the town! Then i overheard somthing that would forever change me in Origin. 1-9. Army?!? I was in origin, And then i hear a Guy named Porping Say something about Recruiting New soldiers for his army, pendragon, I figured why not, I could gain fighting expirience. I said Bravely,"Porping!, I will join your army!", Porping reluctantly Drafted me as a "LT". Aster joined as well, and then said" I might as well go..." From Here on Begins Somthing insane, a three letter word, WAR. 2-0. Attack!!! Very Few days after Aster and I Joined the army of pendragon, We were attacked by Porpings enemies. I was still a LT, in a chess game of life and death, I knew i had to think fast, I had my first encounter and made my first blood, i felt like an acchiever. Mind that i cant use swords,(IM A COYOTE) I had to improvise using the GIGAblaster-5X9L on my back. It was a standoff, The Deciding battle, Everyone was Almost or dead, And then I was faced with the rougue Noob, I shot at him hoping to make an attempt to finish him, but he was very swift. His sword was shining a silver luster. I was aware he wanted me dead, He lunged at me with his silver sword and almost cutoff my leg, Luckly, I dodged just in the nick of time allowing for a Fatal blow to the heart, i took the chance and lunged at his chest, ripping his heart out of his ribs, there i sat realizing i made my first kill... afterwards porping promoted me. 2-1. ASTER!!! Aster and i were the most Trusted Ones in the army, But Aster Had Somthing in store, Somthing very very BIG in store for porping, Aster and i were given 9000 gold to fix the base up, A big duty for two trustworthy Sgt's. Aster was chipping away and then a day passes and aster tells me somthing that makes me Overflow with joy and Fill with Rage. He said "Coyote, Bro want a townstone? We can use porpings base funds for it, but lets keep it a seceret!" I said "Aster, WHAT THE FU**?!?" After a while he convinced me to get the townstone but i would have to repay him, He gave me the 4000 For the townstone which i delightfully accepted. I then went to Kjh, Unsure and Scared of what the consequences would be... 2-2.